This invention relates to an apparatus for laterally engaging a standing tree, compressing branches of said tree toward the trunk of said tree and baling said branches around said trunk by helically arrayed binding means while said branches are thus compressed.
Tree baling refers to a process of bundling extended branches of a tree tightly about its trunk to compress the girth of said tree. Various tree baling devices are used in industries where trees are shipped with their branches still attached. Baling allows trees to be more densely packed during transport and serves a protective function by minimizing potentially damaging interaction between tree branches and other objects during transport.
Although multiple tree baling devices have been used, comparatively few are capable of baling a tree in its naturally standing state. Inability to bale a tree in its naturally standing state carries several disadvantages. For example, nursery or stock trees intended for replanting cannot be cut and hauled through a horizontal baler. Christmas trees that are cut must be baled within a short time of the Christmas season or they will lose their needles. Concentrating baling in such a brief time period typically requires more equipment and manpower than would be the case if trees could be baled over a longer period. Moreover, falling or harvesting an unbaled tree with its outstretched branches and moving it to a baling or transport mechanism not only requires more effort but also increases likelihood of damage as the outstretched branches and limbs interact with other objects.
While various tree baling and other similar devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,193 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,634 include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, no previously known device includes the overall structural and functional features of the instant invention. These overall structural and functional features promote efficiency, simplicity and ease of operation and allow the present invention to laterally engage about the lower portion of a tree to be baled as opposed to either: (1) being initially engaged with a tree to be baled by lowering the apparatus downwardly over said tree; or (2) initially having a plurality of arcuate or other shiftable frame, collar or yoke members horizontally constricted about said tree.
The present invention further offers the advantage, strength and stability of a rigid, solid frame without the complexity or cost associated with an apparatus having a plurality of arcuate or other frame sections and associated means for moving those multiple sections. The strength and stability of a solid frame are of particular utility when the baling projectxe2x80x94for instance in the case of a large treexe2x80x94presents a probability of comparatively larger forces being exerted by the object to be baled against the baling apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for laterally engaging a standing tree, compressing branches of said tree toward the trunk of said tree and baling said branches around said trunk by helically arrayed binding means while said branches are thus compressed. The apparatus comprises: a support structure rigedly attached to a substantially arcuate frame, said arcuate frame being generally oriented in a horizontal plane during standard operation, said arcuate frame partially circumscribing a vertical channel occupiable by a tree being baled and said arcuate frame further having a horizontal channel through which said tree enters into said vertical channel when said tree is laterally engaged for baling and through which said tree exits at the conclusion of baling; means for compressing branches of said tree toward said trunk of said tree; a horizontal arcuate guide operatively connected to said arcuate frame; means for rotating said arcuate guide in an orbit around said vertical channel; and means for binding branches of said tree around its trunk while said branches are compressed. In various preferred embodiments, the apparatus further comprises: means for selectively gating said horizontal channel; means for guiding said trunk through said horizontal channel and displacing branches of said tree from the horizontal path of said apparatus during lateral engagement of said apparatus around said tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus in accordance with the preceding paragraph which is capable of being laterally engaged about a lower portion of the tree to be baled as opposed being initially engaged with said tree by lowering the apparatus downwardly over said tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is capable of being laterally engaged about the lower portion of the tree to be baled as opposed to initially having a plurality of arcuate or other shiftable frame, collar or yoke members horizontally constricted about said tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus with the strength and stability of a rigid, solid and continuous frame as opposed to an apparatus having a plurality of shiftable frame members.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tree baling apparatus in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of comparatively simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively free of trouble in operation.